


И «Старбакс» на каждом углу (Аминь!)

by bibigongirl, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Mini, G-PG13 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред понимает, что жизнь с кем-то — это совершенно новый опыт, новый уровень близости, и неважно, какими отношения были до этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И «Старбакс» на каждом углу (Аминь!)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And a Starbucks on Every Corner (Amen!)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93293) by errant_jane. 



Джаред понимает, что жизнь с кем-то — это совершенно новый опыт, новый уровень близости, и неважно, какими отношения были до этого. Вы узнаете друг о друге то, что в противном случае никогда бы не узнали. Джаред не дурак, он это понимает. Правда. Просто он думал — с Дженсеном таких откровений будет раз-два и обчелся. За последние несколько лет они столько времени провели вместе, что общее место жительства казалось просто формальностью.

На самом деле Джаред к этому времени уже мог получить ученую степень по привычкам Дженсена, если бы по таким предметам давали ученые степени (чего не делают, конечно, потому что это было бы странно). Например, Джаред знает, что Дженсен всегда снимает обувь в прихожей и оставляет грязную одежду в ванной. Он знает, что посуда рано или поздно окажется вымытой, правда, случается это не каждый день. Знает, что Дженсен становится раздражительным, если не поест что-нибудь каждые три часа, любит черный, обжигающе горячий кофе, и если бы мог, то пил бы его прямо из носика кофеварки, пока та работает. 

Чего Джаред не знал до переезда Дженсена — что тот вваливается в кухню босиком, с голым торсом и ждет, пока кофеварка приготовит свежую утреннюю порцию. Потом он стоит у стола, пьет первую кружку, помятый и сонный, в очках, с торчащими во все стороны волосами, и издает такие звуки... Счастливые, горловые звуки, которые у Джареда обычно ассоциируются с рейтингом для взрослых.

Дженсен выпивает всю кружку в один присест и открывает глаза настолько, чтобы одарить Джареда довольной улыбкой. Говорит «доброе утро», тихо и хрипло, с едва заметным акцентом. Потом снова наполняет чашку и бредет одеваться или в душ, или делать то, чем он там после этого занимается. Джаред понятия не имеет, потому что у него в голове коротит после «доброго утра». Каждый раз.

Это становится своего рода проблемой.

Конечно, очевидным и разумным решением было бы находиться в другом месте, в то время как Дженсен вливает в себя ту самую первую чашку. Трудность в том, что это как детстве, когда мама предупреждала Джареда не есть за один раз все конфеты, подаренные на Хэллоуин, потому что может заболеть живот. Доходило до того, что она даже прятала сладости, но после этого Джаред только активнее перерывал весь дом, пока не находил их и не уничтожал все до одной. Он просто не мог игнорировать знание, что где-то в доме есть конфеты.

Так что да, Джаред мог бы попытаться и уйти куда-нибудь, но он физически не в силах. Только не со знанием, что Дженсен станет на кухне пить кофе так, будто проходит прослушивание для порнофильма. Самоконтроль никогда не был сильной стороной Джареда.

Правда в том, что Джаред всегда посматривал на Дженсена с вожделением. Он считает – это вполне естественно, учитывая, как тот выглядит. Любой, кто хоть немного не заглядывался на Дженсена, по мнению Джареда, не заслуживал доверия. И вообще, Джаред парень, у него имеется половое влечение, а Дженсен со своей внешностью все время трется рядом. Ну ладно, не суть. Они лучшие друзья, и для Джареда это никогда не было проблемой.

А теперь стало. Очень большой проблемой. С которой Джареду приходится справляться в душе каждое утро после кофе-порно. Он начинает чувствовать себя извращенцем.

Именно это, убеждает себя Джаред, заставило его пойти на крайние меры и втихаря отключить Дженсену будильник.

— Просыпайся, чувак, — он трясет Дженсена за плечо.

— Мнгх? — отвечает тот.

— У тебя будильник не сработал. Пора вставать. Клиф будет здесь через пять минут.

— Кофе?

— Я налил тебе в термокружку. Одевайся.

Дженсен издает протестующий звук, и Джаред сваливает из комнаты прежде, чем тот сможет в него чем-нибудь швырнуть. Джаред не гордится своим поступком, но он должен был что-то сделать.

Когда подъезжает Клиф, кофе Дженсена все еще в распоряжении Джареда. И он не собирается отдавать его, пока они оба не сядут в машину. Может, если у Дженсена будут слушатели помимо Джареда...

Клиф, как обычно, встречает их кивком и коротким «доброе». Скорее, констатация факта, чем приветствие. Как будто им нужно подобное напоминание.

Но Джаред все равно отвечает:

— Доброе утро.

— Умри, — бурчит Дженсен.

— Это он мне, — объясняет Джаред в ответ на удивленно вскинутые брови Клифа.

К несчастью для Джареда, надежда на то, что присутствие другого человека заставит Дженсена быть немного сдержаннее в своих отношениях с кофе, умирает в ту же минуту, как Дженсен выхватывает у него из рук кружку. Скорее наоборот, получив наконец свою дозу кофеина, Дженсен принимается поглощать ее с еще большим энтузиазмом. 

Джаред ловит взгляд Клифа в зеркале заднего вида и пожимает плечами. Если Клиф представляет, что в такой момент можно сказать, Джаред готов выслушать его предложение.

***

Выходные — это, как правило, временная передышка. Им никуда не нужно идти, поэтому необязательно вставать одновременно. Так что обычно Джаред пропускает «час любителей кофе». За исключением, конечно же, этого утра, потому что вселенная явно его ненавидит.

Из-за того, что на улице чертовски холодно, Дженсен появляется на кухне в тонкой белой футболке и пижамных брюках, а не в одних боксерах, как обычно. На Джареде толстовка, спортивные штаны и шерстяные носки, которые сестра подарила ему на Рождество, но он все равно трясется от холода, глядя, как Дженсен наливает свой кофе. И понимает, что должен уйти. Выйти из кухни, сесть на диван и смотреть дерьмовые мультики или рекламу, или еще что-нибудь. Что угодно, лишь бы помогло отвлечься от того, как сильно Джареду хочется протянуть руку и запустить пальцы под футболку Дженсена. Гладить и ласкать теплую со сна кожу, пока тот не начнет издавать эти звуки из-за него, Джареда.

Но он этого не делает.

Когда Дженсен открывает глаза, Джаред так и стоит посреди кухни и таращится на него, как какой-нибудь маньяк-идиот. 

— Я, пожалуй... телевизор, — мямлит Джаред и выходит из кухни до того, как сотворит что-нибудь невероятно глупое. Без происшествий добирается до дивана, тянет со спинки одеяло и, усевшись, укрывается по пояс. Для тепла.

Через минуту в комнате появляется Дженсен с двумя чашками кофе.

— Полагаю, ты тоже хочешь, — говорит он, протягивая одну Джареду. Любимую, с рисунком под зебру.

— Да, спасибо. — Джаред делает глоток и опускает кружку на журнальный столик. 

Дженсен с минуту стоит перед ним, задумчиво отхлебывая кофе, потом ставит чашку рядом и, развернувшись, сдергивает с Джареда одеяло.

— Эй, — восклицает Джаред, но на этом его протесты заканчиваются, потому что внезапно Дженсен оказывается у него на коленях. — Э-э-э...

— Придурок, — говорит Дженсен. Обхватывает его лицо ладонями, приподнимает голову и целует. Медленно и лениво, вылизывая горячим языком его рот — именно так, как Джаред себе и представлял каждый раз, видя такого заспанного и осязаемого Дженсена. Только лучше. Намного лучше. Восхитительное чувственное удовольствие сворачивается пружиной в его теле, пока Дженсен целует его до потери дыхания. Джаред наконец включается в процесс, запускает руки под футболку Дженсена и стонет от ощущения голой горячей кожи под пальцами. Дженсен в ответ довольно урчит, и Джаред едва не кончает в ту же секунду.

Когда Дженсен отстраняется, то выглядит вполне довольным собой.

— Так я и думал, — говорит он.

— А... — Джаред хлопает глазами. — Чего?

— Чувак, ты ведь понимаешь, что не первый человек, который оказывается рядом со мной по утрам, да?

К этому моменту Джаред решает, что, наверное, безопаснее всего будет держать рот на замке, пока происходящее не начнет обретать смысл. Дженсен вздыхает и ерзает, как будто собирается вставать. Чему Джаред противится всей душой, несмотря на все свое замешательство, обнимает Дженсена за талию и мотает головой.

— Ты несколько месяцев наблюдал, как я пью кофе, — говорит Дженсен.

Джаред кивает. Это правда.

— Я знаю, как сильно наслаждаюсь первой чашкой, — Дженсен приподнимает брови. — Мне говорили, на что это похоже со стороны. Ты наблюдал за мной. А я не дурак, даже очень ранним утром. 

— Я кретин, — выдает Джаред.

— Ну да, с этим не поспоришь. Я устал ждать, пока ты что-нибудь предпримешь.

— Подожди, — хмурится Джаред, — если ты знал, что происходит, почему ты ничего не сделал раньше?

Дженсен хлопает его по щеке:

— Я просто получал свою дозу кофеина. Это ты вел себя, как мерзкий вуайерист.

— Ну... — Ладно, с этим Джаред спорить не будет. — Но если я мерзкий вуайерист, то ты эксгибиционист.

— М-м-м, — согласно хмыкает Дженсен. Он выглядит таким восхитительно довольным, что Джаред, может быть, немного — совсем капельку — влюблен. — Это проблема?

— По мне так идеальное совпадение, — говорит Джаред. — До тех пор, пока по утрам ты будешь держаться подальше от «Старбакс».

— Издеваешься? — спрашивает Дженсен тихим теплым голосом, наклоняется и целует Джареда в кончик уха. — Баристы меня обожают.

 


End file.
